


What Lies Beyond the Steam

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: After getting all sweaty after a grueling work-out Charlie invites Bass to join her in the shower.  Turning her down for the sake of Miles, Charlie offers for him to watch.  Can Bass resist this more innocent temptation?As she worms her way further and further into their daily lives, who else does this vixen turn her wiles on?  How does Bass react?





	What Lies Beyond the Steam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to "Revolution" or its affiliated characters (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios/Universal. Currently DC comics?) Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them
> 
> \- - - - - - - - -
> 
>    
> Notes:
> 
> Time is sort of fluid in this.It may make your brain hurt if you try to get a definitive timeline. I purposely tried to convey the sense of how over time things tend to just blend together. Time skips in random untold amounts.
> 
> See end notes if you want an explanation of Miles' & Bass' relationship in this story. (Written pre-story in case you want an explanation with few spoilers.)
> 
>  **Dedicated** to the wonderful **[MerthurIsMyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP)** without whom this story would have mostly likely faded into oblivion like so many of my other head stories. Thank you for rescuing it from the vortex known as 'The Lack of Ambition'! ( <\--- that last part has to be read in a distorted boomy voice.) Your prods and inquiries did the trick.
> 
> Update 26Apr18: finally got double spacing after periods to stick, and made a few _minor_ clarifications.  
>  Update 2: See end notes for apartment layout sketch  
> Update 3: Cleaned up minor editing issues. This should be a polished product now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_______________________________________________**

 

 

**What Lies Beyond the Steam**

  
  
  
  
Miles groaned quietly to himself in bed as his niece and best friend made their raucous entrance into the apartment.  He pictured those people who dramatically threw a pillow over their heads. It was tempting, but that would have taken too much energy to move.  How Bass could rise with the birds, Miles never knew.  They were close to retirement into civilian life, only months away until it was official.  You’d think that Bass could start sleeping in on occasion.  If anything he seemed to double down on training.  Especially now that Charlie was syncing her routine with his.  Bass was usually already at work by the time Miles was getting up for his job.  Yeah, they were the lucky few who would have something to even come back to.  Well, luck wasn’t the right word really.  They worked their asses off and used their connections.  
  
“That block was totally unfair,” Charlie whined while gigging. A thwack of a towel hitting with stinging accuracy to flesh could be heard.  “Hmm. Perhaps... you should learn to make your strikes less anticipated,” Bass purred.  “But it was indeed a good roundhouse. Just need to tilt your hip a tiny bit more before you release.”  “Thanks,” Charlie said appreciatively.  Then more of her giggling.  Somewhere in the back of Miles’ brain he was wondering about the giggling, but he currently was too tired to care.  Bass had pulled Charlie in for a hug. A stinky sweaty hug that she put little effort into getting out of.  
  
“Hey Bass, do you mind if I shower here so I don’t have to run all the way across town before heading back to campus?”  “Yeah, no problem. Just let me get in first; I need to get to work.”  
  
  
It seemed that Bass was intent on keeping or improving on the shape he was in since he enlisted.  Miles on the other hand appeared to be working on other goals altogether.  
  
  
After a couple weeks of Charlie and Bass doing morning workouts together on the days Charlie didn’t have class early, it was a Saturday about 11am when Miles came ambling out of bed in a T and boxers, hair mussed all-a-tussle.  Charlie and Bass at the dividing island between the kitchenette and family room, sharing some cheese, apples, and walnuts after some boxing lessons.  Sleepily Miles muttered out, “Y’know... I don’t mind these little tête-à-têtes, but could you two keep it down?”  He had their full attention now.  They quickly uttered their apologies.  “Or you could just join us,” Bass added in under his breath cheekily at the end.  Miles just grunted and headed for the cold coffee sitting in the pot.  
  
Bass and Charlie talked a bit more about techniques before she decided to head out and get to work on some of her assignments (after showering at home of course.) She hugged them both before leaving.  
  
  
As time passed she started using their shower more and more often.  “Bass, it’s like she’s moving in or something.”  “Miles, relax... It’s not like you give a shit or anything. ...Do you?”  Miles just glared at Bass for a bit before softening his expression. “It’s not like you talked to me about it or anything.”  “She asked me if it’s fine and I said it was. I don’t see why she should have to be uncomfortable any longer than necessary.”  Miles sighed, “I just wish you asked.”  “Okay, yeah so in the beginning it was an offer for every now and then, I didn’t think it would be all the time. Do you want me to ask her for some of the money?”  “You know that’s not what it’s about.”  Bass stared back at Miles. Sometimes he forgot how perceptive he _could_ be. He gave a curt nod. “I’ll...”  Miles put up a finger the way most people put up a hand, “What’s done is done. It was just an observation.”  “ _Bullshit_ ,” Sebastian thought to himself. He knew better, _and_ he knew better than to call Miles out on it.  As Miles was about to turn around and walk down the hallway Bass reached out for his hand.  Miles stared down at it, then back up at Bass.  Bass tugged gently at Miles hand, and Miles let himself be pulled into Bass’ embrace.  As Miles opened the space between them, Bass took Miles’ chin in his hand and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.  Miles leant his forehead against Bass’ and held onto the back of his head.  It was an assurance to each other.  There might have been this tiff, but they still cared about each other’s feelings.  “You should suggest she keep some clothes here, in case she forgets to grab some,” Miles said as way of peace offering.  
  
In reality it just made sense.  It had happened a couple times, as showering there had been unplanned.  She had borrowed some of their clothes.  
  
  
After an early morning jog Bass and Charlie came in trying to contain their laughter.  “Oh my gosh, and the way it jumped up like a cat,” Charlie had another fit of laughter. “Whew. Poof, I didn’t even know their tails could be that floofly!”  “Jeeze and your face, I can’t believe you terrorized the _poor_ thing further. You of all people Charlotte.”  “Hey, that squirrel had it coming.” Charlie continued in a hushed whisper, “Shh shhh... Uncle Miles needs his social sleep.”  Bass lowered his voice, “oops. Don’t worry though I have ways to make him more friendly.” Bass waggled his brows suggestively.  “I bet you do. Perve,” Charlie smiled.  Bass kissed her bare shoulder as he walked to the fridge for some cold water.  
  
After having a bowl of oatmeal, Charlie went and stood in the hallway waiting for her turn in the shower.  As Bass was leaving she slipped her hand into his.  He looked across the hall to the bedroom where Miles’ form showed even breathing.  Bass leaned down for a quick peck on Charlie’s lips.  They smiled at each other.  
  
In true Matheson fashion, whatever this was hadn’t been discussed yet.  At first it had just been soft light touches, little tosses of hair, demure looks, but Bass recognized the signs.  Little Charlie was no longer so little, and this wasn’t technically new, just bolder.  Bass felt inclined to go along with whatever this was for a while and see where it went.  It was interesting and he was curious.  If he was honest with himself he would have seen it was more than that... But he wasn’t being entirely honest with himself; how could he when his loyalty to Miles made it impossible to fathom loving anyone else.  Sure he loved Charlie, but he thought of that as something else.  Family, someone to protect, someone to cherish.  Not with _all_ his soul at least.  
  
“Why don’t you stay and watch,” Charlie invited salaciously in the quietest whisper she could muster.  Bass pulled back and stared at her a bit, like a deer caught in the headlights. Surprise, then a struggle, indecision.  Charlie shifted gears not wanting to lose what ground she gained. Still holding on to his hand, she back peddled, but it wasn’t a full retreat, “Or perhaps I could forget to close the door all the way.”  Bass groaned a little as his dick told him it liked the image that conjured up, then he smiled, “You little minx.”  He was impressed she even had a backup plan.  Good girl.  As they taught her. Have goals, be prepared, forge forward.  She grinned, “Well, Miles couldn’t fault you for what just happened to be in your line of sight right?”  “No, no he wouldn’t. But he may smack me upside my head... or worse.”  She choked down a giggle, “worth the risk, wouldn’t you say?”  He pulled her in closer, his arm wrapped around her back, hovering his mouth not far from her lips as he spoke, “I’d say you better get in the shower.”  As Charlie thought he was about to kiss her, he turned her around, swatted her butt, and headed to his room.  
  
Seeing as in the beginning Bass was Stateside more often, and paying a higher share of the rent, Bass had taken the main bedroom.  Plus Miles really didn’t mind the smaller back bedroom.  It had actually made him feel safer.  And Bass was more likely to be the one to entertain guests, so it just made more sense that he got the fancier, more spacious room.  They set it up so that the bed was in direct line with the bathroom.  It just made it easier for them to talk to each other.  That and Miles indulged Bass’ super clingy side.  As time wore on Miles spent more and more time in Bass’s bed, but they kept their own separate rooms for the rare occasions that one or the other needed some space or their schedules dictated it.  
  
It was still early so Miles barely registered that the water was running in the bathroom, not entirely muted, and a weight was settling next to him on the bed.  Miles as usual was nearest the door, so Bass had to peer over him to watch the show in the other room.  It was his first time seeing Charlie naked in this context and when her eye met his, like a wolf looking through the trees, he went rock hard.  He didn’t dare beat off though, not wanting to chance waking up his Love.  Oh, and Charlie was _definitely_ putting on a show.  He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping.  Damned hormones.  The hell with it.  He pressed his hard-on into Miles’ thigh, and nuzzled his nose into his neck.  Miles cracked an eye open in question and mrred happily. “rr bit frisky this mrng,” Miles stated as a question.  Bass leaned over Miles, trailing a hand along his chest, and brought their lips together before sliding his tongue into his mouth.  Miles was getting lost in the intoxicating warm heat and intensity that came from Bass, when his brain noticed that the shower sounded louder than normal when Charlie was over.  Miles broke out of the kiss, turning his head, half a scowl on his face at his suspicion.  He glowered and reached over to fling the bedroom door shut.  Charlie had noticed Miles shifting just in time and had turned her backside to the door just in time. Feigned innocence intact.  Bass had sunk back to his side of his bed.  Miles turned to face him, gave him a pointed look, left arm reached out to rub the back of his fingers over Bass’ right arm affectionately, “Next time, close the door.”  Upset, but not really. Bass could work with that. “Sure.”  “Bass.”  “C’mon.”  More stern, “Bass.”  “Fine, alright.” Bass kissed him under the chin. “Or I could just distract myself with you again.”  That elicited a half smile from Miles, twinkle in the eyes too. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that plan...” Miles didn’t quite get to finish that thought as Bass was nibbling on his neck and stroking him just right.  After a few minutes of that and Bass sucking suggestively on his tongue and then fingers, Bass added in “Except?”  It took the fog a moment to lift from Miles head.  Miles smacked the back of Bass’ head.  “Except I’d be subject to catching a glimpse too dumbass.”  Bass laughed to himself, “ _And there you have it folks. The moral objection isn’t that I’m a perve, but that Miles is on the high ground. Can’t have St. Matheson fall from his pedestal._ ” What he said instead though is, “Touché.” He let the grin spread across his face then, “But I didn’t hear any objections to me looking.”  Miles growled at him sincerely, then, “I shouldn’t have to Bass. She has a right to not being ogled.”  Bass kissed Miles’ nose. “Awwe... But you have to see how she invites me to ogle her any other time.”  Miles groaned and threw his head back on the bed. “Yes... but a shower is a private thing Bass.”  “Wasn’t very private for us.”  Miles looked up at him with a look that clearly conveyed annoyance and “military and civilian life ARE different.”  Bass conceded (for now,) “fine, I’ll try to get the door closed before pouncing you.”   Miles smiled and pulled Bass on top of him for a crushing hug.  
  
By the time Charlie got out of the shower the guys were laying on their backs sated and happy.  She knocked softly on their door not hearing any sounds of private gratification going on.  Bass pulled the covers over them, Miles mundanely told her to come in.  A smile plastered on her face, without warning she crossed over Miles and layed down between them on top of the covers.  She snuggled back into Bass, almost daring Miles to say something.  Bass had naturally curled into her and laid an arm affectionately on hers.  “So, I was thinking since Bass has the day off, and you’re already up, how about doing lunch today?”  Miles stared a bit at first, flummoxed at her self-assured and nonchalant manner, lying on the bed like she owned the place.  His heart softened though, he could never say no to her quest to always spend more time with them.  The more they all got to know each other, he felt it too.  It was harmless and he had been denied the opportunity to be a doting uncle much of his life.  He and Bass did what they could, when they could, but it wasn’t often.  Charlie was an adult now, so Rachel didn’t really get a say any longer.  “Sure kiddo, how about pizza?”  She wrinkled her nose.  “No, not any pizza, good pizza...” Before Miles could finish, Bass piped in “Like the one on 84th.”  “Exactly,” Miles concurred, his mouth already watering at the thought.  “Sure, I’ll give it a try.” She might not know the place they were talking about, but she trusted them if they said it was good.  
  
  
It had been a few days after they got caught until the pull was too much for Charlie and Bass to resist the little peep show again.  Not getting caught, it became a once or twice a week deviance when they had the time.  
  
A few weeks later after a particularly strenuous workout Charlie had gone in to shower, leaving the door open.  Bass not having work went to watch from the bed, but instead passed out before Charlie even got soap in her hair.  Not feeling like getting out, she shrugged.  She chuckled to herself.  She was going to have to tease Bass when she got out.  Bass was snoring something awful in a few minutes.  Halfway through her shower she turned and looked out the door when the snoring had quit.  Bass was still out of sight, but as she turned, Miles had cracked an eye open.  As they locked eyes, she smiled at him with warmth... and perhaps something else.  Miles was paralyzed for a moment before he came to his senses and closed the bedroom door. “ _She really doesn’t have a sense of propriety does she_ ,” Miles thought to himself, mentally shaking his head.  
  
Out of the shower, she knocked on the door.  “Yeah,” Miles replied in a light sleepy tone.  She leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, stroked his shoulder as she climbed over him, then climbed over Bass.  Miles propped himself up, brows knitted, and he pointed around the end of the bed in question.  Charlie gave a lop-sided smile and shrugged.  Miles sighed and shook his head, before lying back down.  Charlie poked Bass.  He sputtered awake.  “Where’s that stamina you brag about old man, seems more like a sprint to me,” Charlie teased.  “Hey, I deserve a day off now and then.” Without warning he pounced, and she was under him, him hovering a not entirely inappropriate distance. “I’ll show you stamina.”  Charlie’s breath caught in her throat.  Miles coughed out his annoyance.  “in the Gym of course,” Bass continued mostly for Miles’ benefit, but what his eyes conveyed as he stared at her with a snake-like hold wasn’t so innocent.  She was completely mesmerized, but the moment Bass saw the spark and fire return he relaxed back into his spot on the bed.  “You’re on! Round four tomorrow,” Charlie challenged.  Bass nodded, “You’re in for a challenge.  I won’t hold back.  You’re getting too good now for me to be pulling punches.”  “Looking forward to it.”  “Bass” Miles warned.  Bass shoved Miles lightly. “You know we’re just taking smack, you know I wouldn’t.”  “Mmm.”  They had also been dually training her in various hand to hand techniques.  And Miles knew she wasn’t _that_ far along yet, even in the stuff that Bass had been training her in.  “No, but she has improved significantly,” Bass injected.  “I have Miles.”  “I’m sure you have, but I know how competitive Bass can be. AND you just called him _old_.” He looked over his shoulder at her then.  She wrinkled her nose.  Bass wrapped his arms around Miles and snuggled into him. “And I know that you know I’m not old, especially after last night, and that’s all that matters.” Bass emphasized the statement with a nuzzle and kiss to Miles neck.  Miles, turned into it to kiss Bass on the lips and smiled. “Really, because it sounded like you care what Charlie thinks.”  “I can’t have her believing something that isn’t true.”  “You’re hopeless.”   Charlie watching the whole exchange with amusement. “You’re both incorrigible,” and with that she kissed Bass on the temple, got out of bed, walked around it to give Miles a hug, and took her leave to go study.  
  
  
The guys had invited Charlie over for dinner one night.  Miles knowing how lonely it could be for her at home, Bass of course not having any objections.  It was a simple fare.  Steak, baked potatoes, and asparagus spears, with Mandarin orange slices for desert.  After hanging up her jacket she walked over and putting her hand on Bass’ hip, he leaned down thinking she would kiss his cheek like usual; he was shocked when right there in front of Miles, she gave him a full on the lips kiss. And deepened it.  Bass melted into it as his brain cells switched gears from rational thought to emotional  & tactile thought.  Miles raised an eyebrow. “So what’s this,” he asked in an even tone, as if he stated it would rain the next day or commenting on a painting.  When they looked over at him, he pointed back and forth between them with the utensils he was holding.  Charlie blushed and relaxed her body away from Bass’ body. “He’s cute, I like him, and he wasn’t refusing me.”  Bass had looked at her while she was talking, a smile growing on his face. He turned to Miles with a more placid expression, “What she said.”  “ _Well, it’s not like telling those two to NOT do something is going to stop them. For better or worse, come what may_ ,” Miles thought to himself and stuffed down the jealousy and concern.  He gave a little grunt and went about his part in setting the table.  “Well, if you’re not denying me, maybe I should ask for more,” she said suggestively, more quiet, a smirk on her face, pulling her body in closer to his.  Bass smiling with mischief in his eyes like a cat cornering his quarry, looming over her, and leaning in. “Now don’t go getting greedy,” he said while opening the space between them by gently pushing her away with a firm hold on her hips.  She pouted, and he gave her a wink and kissed her on the nose.  Miles had a full on scowl on his face.  Bass noticed as he turned around from gathering the plates off the island to put on the table.  He raised an eyebrow in question at Miles.  Miles let out an inaudible sigh, shook his head, uncrossed his arms and went to sit on the couch to flip through some of the sports channels.  Though the message was a flippant “Whatever,” Bass knew it was far from that.  He side nodded to Charlie, and she knew to give them a moment and went to use the bathroom for a bit.  Bass went and sat next to Miles.  The energy was stiff.  Bass slipped his left hand into Miles’ right that had been laying there holding the remote; brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles.  Miles gave a half-appreciative smile.  “Miles. Say it.”  “What’s there to say?”  “Everything. Or nothing. So much in-between. What part of it’s eating at you. Or at least the parts you see bothering you.”  Miles mentally rolled his eyes, Of course Bass would go all philosophical. Knew there’d be shit that Miles wasn’t even aware of himself. But that meant he’d actually have to _think_ about it. That was Bass’ boat, not his. Why couldn’t he just let it be; Whatever surfaced, surfaced.  It was one thing talking deep into the night about their shit, but Miles talking about other topics on the levels Bass took that submarine to, nope.  Miles stroked the back of Bass’ hand with his thumb where they lay on the couch cushion. “Concerned it’s serious, concerned it’s not serious, I guess.”  Bass nodded. “I figured. ... We haven’t even talked about it. Probably for the same reasons.”  “You’ll need to Bass.”  He nodded.  “I’m serious. I don’t want to see either of you two hurt.”  “And what about us?”  “We’ll survive, we always do,” Miles wrapped his other hand over Bass’.  Bass placed his shoulder on Miles and Miles brought his left hand up to tousle in Bass’ hair and give a slight squeeze.  Bass kissed Miles’ forehead and went to check on the steak.  Charlie came out of the bathroom, hearing him walking around.  She went and got condiments from the fridge to put out.  When dinner was about ready, Miles shut off the TV.  Before sitting down he came and gave Charlie a hug which she reciprocated.  “Sorry I upset you Uncle Miles.”  “Hey, it’s fine kiddo.”  “Thanks,” and she hugged him a little tighter.  As she was letting go, “I promise I’ll try not to tire him out too much on you.”  Miles shook his head, half laughing.   Bass kept his snarky reply to himself, not wanting to disrupt the current goodwill.  
  
  
Miles woke to the louder sound of water running from the shower in the bathroom and the bed rhythmically rocking.  He groaned; he didn’t even have to open his eyes to figure out what was going on now. “tryn t slp hrr,” he complained into his pillow.  “You have a perfectly good bed down the hall for that,” Bass retorted like it was the most obvious irrefutable answer in the universe.  “Dnt wann mv.”  “Then don’t gripe.”  Miles growled.  Bass continued on with his ministrations.  Huff.  “Oh good, you’re still awake, you can come over here and help.”  “Sleep.”  “Your bed, other room. This one’s in use.”  Miles lifted his head and shifted his body to glare at Bass, essentially blocking his view of the bathroom.  Bass slowed his hand. He grinned a bright blazing smile, “So, you changed your mind, and _are_ going to help?”  “ _I have no intention of helping strangle your cock Dickweed, I’m going to come over there and strangle you until you pass out so I can get more sleep_ ,” Miles kept to himself.  His face was beet red when he climbed over Bass and pinned him to the bed.  “ _Oh shit, he really is pissed_ ,” Bass realized a little too late.  He couldn’t help it though, Miles in all his rage and glorious command drove Bass wild.  He loved seeing him in action on the battle field, and it was no different here.  He moaned, his eyes closing, and unbidden his hips bucked up into Miles.  It was Miles’ undoing, he couldn’t say no to Bass when he was like this.  So raw, unguarded and open.  It stung all those times in the past denying his best friend and seeing the hurt there.  This, he loved sharing the closeness it brought.  The anger faded away, and love shown in its wake.  Miles leaned down and kissed Bass with a passion and a fury.  The vigor renewing Bass’ aimless thrusting below.  Remembering the nuisance of modesty, Miles gave a growl that could either be interpreted as such, possessiveness, or protectiveness; Bass wasn’t sure which of the three, and Miles tossed the door closed.  Miles tried to ignore the look that Charlie gave, trying to pretend to be ashamed when she was caught looking.  “ _Really, no shame_ ,” Miles thought briefly as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.  
  
After a deep sigh, a smile crept across Bass’ face. “See, told you it’s not for sleeping.”  Miles punched Bass in the shoulder, “Dick.”  
  
  
A new day found Charlie crawling into bed (over a sleeping Miles of course,) after one of her showers.  Bass opened an arm for her and she snuggled into him.  Miles partially awake with his back to them, Charlie rubbed his forearm tenderly.  He squeezed her had briefly before rolling mostly onto his stomach in attempts to fall back asleep.  Bass tugged at the blankets inviting her in; her movements navigating the layers elicited a grumble from Miles.  She chuckled and whispered to Bass, “how did he ever make it with not being an early riser?”  “It’s night over there right now,” Miles replied severely.  Which only made her giggle more, and Bass lightly chuckled; his breath tickling her neck.  Charlie squirmed against him.  He pulled her tighter to him, his growing erection evident.  Charlie let out a gasp, her body flaring up like it caught fire.  Miles turned his head to look at them with one appraising eye, gave an eyeroll as he turned back around.  There was no point having the same argument as he had with Bass last week.  He made to get out of bed.  “Miles, don’t leave,” Charlie pleaded, placing her hand on Miles’ arm. “We’ll behave.”  Sitting already, he turned to face her. Feeling the hurt from Charlie, Bass didn’t want to let her down, “Scouts honor,” he said solemnly.  Miles gave a curt nod, but he went to use the bathroom before climbing back under the covers.  When he returned and was settled Charlie wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest. “Thank you.”  He returned the hug lovingly, one arm wrapped around her back, one to cradle her head where it lie. “Sure thing, now let me get some more shut eye.” He nudged her off of him, and rolled over; but not before stretching over to give Bass a quick peck.  Charlie smiled, glad that some things didn’t change.  She nuzzled back into Bass and settled in for a mid-morning nap. She fell asleep to Miles’ soft breathing and Bass softly stroking her arm.  
  
  
It was rather strange poses that his niece and lover were in, strange ridiculous poses.  Miles needed coffee if he was going to look at this any longer.  So coffee he got.  He sipped slowly, appraising from over top of the rim.  It looked easy yes, but there Bass was posed like a ballet dancer, then a cringe worthy swan, sweating like they were back in J-bad.  Miles knew it was something Yoga-like.  An instructional video playing on the TV.  Bass was starting to huff than almost tipped over.  Charlie laughed, “C’mon Bass, thought you said you’ve done this!”  Charlie was sweating, but standard work out stuff.  “Yeah and it’s been a while and it wasn’t crazy voodoo shit like whatever this is,” Bass was getting defensive.  Miles didn’t see the raised eyebrow she gave Bass.  “Having trouble keeping up?”  “For now, just give me a week and you’ll see.”  Miles mentally rolled his eyes. Typical “anything you can do, I can do better” competitiveness.  Charlie and Bass turned around at the scoff.  Miles raised his mug, “’Morning,” and smiled.  “You should join us, it’s good for building up your core,” Charlie turned to Bass, “which someone has clearly forgot to work on.”  He gave her a glare before turning back to Miles, “She’s right, it’s good mild exercise.  “ _And what, look like a fairy prancing around, no thanks. Though I really should start getting back on the horse. Eh, maybe one day when I have the place to myself.”_ Miles just shook his head walking away to go grab a piece of toast or something. Definitely was going to have a couple strawberries.  The other two just shrugged and got back to the poses on the video.  Bass shoving Charlie so that she tipped over.  They had to stop soon though as Bass’s muscles were burning and he needed to go rehydrate.  
  
Charlie stepped out of the bathroom, still toweling her hair, Miles over at the couch arranging stuff on the coffee table for work.  “Hey Miles?”  “Yeah kid?”  “Bass said he has to leave early most of next week, is it okay if I stay and shower?"  Miles looked up from his papers and turned to face her, “Yeah, it’s fine.”  “Just, the other month he mentioned you were a bit irritated about me using it so often.”  “Charlie, I really don’t mind. It was just an adjustment I had to make to my personal time.”  She gave him a look.  “Charlie, _it’s fine_.”  She smiled a half smile. “Thanks.”  He nodded as he went back to the papers. “No problem... really.”  When she came back out from fussing in the bathroom some more, Miles spoke up from his spot. “If you feel guilty about it you can pitch in for the water bill or do some of the laundry now and then to make up for it,” he said in a hopeful tone, chuckling.  Charlie seen the rise and fall in his shoulders and knew it was said in good humor.  She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his temple, he patted her hand.  “I’ll think about it,” she teased back.  She was about to walk out the door for class.  “Just remember to lock up before you leave,” referring to next week. He knew he didn’t need to remind her, but still.  “Of course. Thanks again.”  He waved her off.  
  
  
Miles cracked an eye open.  He was dreaming of course.  That’s what he told himself.  Charlie in the shower, hands running the soap over her breasts as the water ran in torrents over the rest of her.  Her looking up slyly to meet his eyes through the crack in the door, a wicked grin spreading across her face. He groaned but fell back asleep before he could even tell Bass to close the door. darkness. wait isn’t Bass at work? darkness. The water running muted in his tired brain. darkness. Shopping at a fruit-stand downtown at the open market, handing papers to the guy behind the counter. Bass walking up with some glass trinket; Smiling at the selection of fresh fruit. Eyes opening. Charlie toweling off, bent at the waist, butt facing this way.  Miles squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on. darkness. A dip in the bed. Charlie snuggling up behind him.  He stiffened a bit in the uncertainty, but quickly relaxing into the warmth.   He dozed off with her relaxed there.  Hours later he woke to an empty bed.  No surprise there.  He just had to separate reality from dream.  He eschewed the coffee for some orange juice and pain pills.  
  
Mid-afternoon Charlie received a text.  Miles: Try to remember to close the bathroom door, I don’t care if it latching wakes me.  Charlie: Sorry, I didn’t want it all steamy in there and the apartment was dry. Your plants are dry.  Miles: I’ll buy a wedge.  
  
  
The next day he woke to a loud thud and some giggles.  “Ssshhhh. Bass,” a squeal from Charlie.  God Miles hoped so, he didn’t want to imagine Bass making that sound.  “hey, I don’t want to have to shower again.”  Something muted from Bass.  Some muted sounds from Charlie.  (“It could be worth it,” Bass growled out quietly just before biting the shell of Charlie’s ear, and kissing succulently down Charlie’s neck, arm around her lifting her up and pinning her against the wall again, his thigh supporting her.  Charlie was breathing heavy and let out a few quiet moans.)  A small light thud this time.  This time Miles was more awake.  It sounded like it came from his bedroom.  He called out “If you put a hole in the wall, you’re fixing it.”  Yeah, it was a dick move, but he didn’t care.  He really didn’t want to listen to this.  Bass and Charlie went stock still.  Bass slowly let her down and they got off the bed.  Charlie was blushing still when she peeked her head into the bedroom, “Sorry we woke you... again.”  Miles shrugged.  Bass, leaned on the opposite side of doorframe, “me too,” he said with a bit of ire in his voice.  “I bet you are,” Miles retorted with a hint of irritation.  Charlie ducked into the bathroom to use it.  When she came out Miles and Bass were already making up.  With hands, and fingers, and tongues, and chests, and teeth, and breath, and smoldering gazes.  She rolled her eyes.  When they came up for air, Bass looked at her for a second and rolled off Miles in the opposite direction and landed in his usual spot and scootching back up to Miles and kissing his shoulder.  Without missing a beat Charlie climbed over Miles, he was about to tell her that “ _this has to stop_ ,” and she climbed on top of Bass to essentially pick off from where they got interrupted at.  Bass didn’t move at first, caught off guard, but his brain quickly caught up. And hey, if she didn’t care if Miles was right there, then he wasn’t going to let that stop him.  Miles was in disbelief. Not the first time someone was making out with one of them on the same bed, but this was Charlie... and up until then her and Bass had been modest for the most part.  This was definitely all in. “Hey, other room if you’re going to do more than that.”  There was no reply from either of them.  Miles just rolled over, still too drug out to move.  After a few minutes Bass whispered to Charlie, “sorry babygirl, but I have to leave for work... _soon_.”  Charlie groaned her frustration, and moved one of Bass’ hands more firmly to her hip.  He chuckled. Gave her a soft kiss, gave one last tease, and got up.  Charlie let out a long frustrated groan.  Bass didn’t leave before giving Miles a long tender passionate kiss.  Minutes passed after Bass had left.  Charlie lying on her back on the other side of the bed, let out a large huff.  Miles let out a breath of air in amusement. “Get used to it, he likes to tease.”  Charlie let out a low growl.  “I know it seems no fair, but trust me when I say he’ll more than make it up to you later.”  “He better,” Charlie said irritably.  
  
He did.  
  
  
The click of the door closing as Bass left for work.  Charlie’s feet padding across the carpet into the bathroom.  The comforting familiar quiet rumble of Bass’s car. darkness. The door to the bathroom nearly wide open. Charlie showering. Damn it, forgot to pick up the wedge. As if it would do any good. Miles wasn’t proverbially blind. He had tried ignoring it, but Goddamn it, she was doing this on purpose. She’d play along for a little while with the innocent shtick, but how long? He was willing his limbs to move to close the bedroom door, when she turned and smiled at him. So much love, affection, tenderness in that one look. It melted deep down into his soul to where he knew she’d always be his. But with just as much as it was a pure and simple love there were other things conveyed in that look. Other things that made him pause, made his pulse quicken, and his cock stir. The longing and desire was obvious. A bit of uncertainty that was understandable. Miles swallowed.  “’Morning Miles,” the way she said it couldn’t have been any more beautiful. So full of actual goodwill. She continued washing. He had to wet his lips before replying. “Morning Charlie.” Guarded, questioning, but still affectionate. He laid there watching for another couple minutes before he worked up the will to reach for the door.  “Don’t,” Charlie requested gently.  Miles paused, conflicted for a moment. He gave a look that said “Sorry kid,” and closed the door. That source of guilt assuaged, he turned to another matter that needed to be dealt with. That still left him with enough guilt he’d have to deal with later. Right now though he couldn’t be bothered, right now he was giving into the baser need.  Charlie smiled. Even if she couldn’t see it, she was happy with the result.  
  
Miles tensed as Charlie climbed on top of him.  There was no Bass for her to continue over to though and here she stayed. “ _So should have told her this needs to stop when I had the chance_.”  Her pelvis was applying pressure to his groin as it held up most of her weight.  His breath had stilled, and now as she ground her hips into his clearly intentionally, his body betrayed him by heating up.  He was staring into her eyes trying to get out the words.  They stuck in his throat as she kissed under his chin.  He grabbed her wrists to push her off of him, but she had been moving her lips to his and had moaned as his large warm hands closed firmly around her much smaller delicate looking wrists.  The shock of how good it felt propelled her faster into kissing him.  That’s all it took. He was lost to it, inhibition flew away with the influx of bloodcells traveling south. His hips rocked up into hers in short thrusts not all of his own accord. He responded to the kiss reciprocating earnestly.  His grip loosening from her wrists, one going to her back, the other to tangle in her hair, her hand going to his shoulders.  When she came up for air, and kissed him on his jaw again, “My God Charlie!”  She lifted herself up a little and smiled at him.  He closed his eyes and exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand, holding Charlie around the back with his right arm.  She laid her head down on his chest and gave a happy sigh.  After many long minutes he drummed his fingers along her spine.  She looked up at him; there was a question there in his eyes as he gave a slight head tilt.  She gave a small shrug.  “Charlie.”  “Hmm?”  He sighed. “This just something you felt like doing?”  She reached up to cup his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “What do you think?”  “Charlie,” he said a bit more sternly.  “Felt like doing yes. Just, no.”   A long pause. “Miles... does it seem spur of the moment to you.”  “One would think... but no. Knowing you, no.”  “Are you in?”  “I haven’t had time to think... but yeah... probably.”  Charlie’s face lit up.  Then something dark flashed through Miles eyes. “Have you talked to Bass about this?”  “No but,”  Miles glared, but she pushed on. “I’ll find out how he feels about it.”  “Good.”  
  
  
It wasn’t what Miles had in mind when a few days later Charlie was over helping get dinner ready for the night; and as Bass walked in the door Charlie pulled Miles down into a deep kiss by his shirt collar.  “Well, it’s about damn time this development happened. I was getting tired, thinking I was wasting cum sprites on a wet dream that wouldn’t happen,” Bass proclaimed a little too eagerly.  Miles and Charlie had to break the kiss from laughing so hard.  “That answers that,” Charlie replied with mirth.  “That it does,” Miles agreed.  Bass walked over and wrapped an arm each around his two favorite people, hugging them in close.  He gave Miles a deep “I missed you... and I’m going to ravage you later” style kiss, then turned to Charlie, with a deep intense kiss that said “missed you too, sexy.”  
  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of Miles' & Bass' relationship (pre-Charlie inserting herself into the equation):
> 
> At some point long before this story, things came to a head when Miles realized Bass was more than just flirting with him and they actually needed to talk things out. He asked Bass what was going on. They never actually discussed “what” they are, but they did discuss their feelings. Bass explained that it was like he could just never get enough of Miles. Yes, he loved him. He loved him like a brother, best friend, and a lover; lusted after him, got jealous about him. No matter how much time they spent together it felt like it was never enough and that he was gasping for air. He didn't want to make Miles uncomfortable, or risk driving him away; but he just couldn't help it. The touches, the stealing a kiss now and then, the occasional groping... the calling out his name in the middle of the night. Miles is nearly straight as an arrow, but felt like he could sympathize, wanting to love someone like that himself; and he cared for his best friend. He made Bass the offer that he'd let him slowly try things, see where it went, but he'd put a stop to it if it indeed was too much. Bass agreed and went slowly. ~~For a long time it was deep passionate kisses and occasionally holding hands. All out of the public eye of course~~. As time went on, boundaries expanded. ~~...and eventually Miles' caring what other people thought fell away too.~~
> 
> They're essentially a couple, even if they don't think of themselves that way. Bass thinks of Miles as all his, but is a playboy and likes to play around. He doesn't get jealous of Miles playing around because he takes good care of his Love and wants him happy... and knows no one comes as close to Miles' heart as he does. (Aside from the occasional female, but Bass mostly nipped that in the bud when they were teenagers.) Miles thinks of Bass as his best friend and soul mate. He yearns for female companionship, but is also quite content being doted on by Bass. Even when he has a female in his life to love he hates the way it feels that she's coming between him and Bass. It's why he hasn't bothered with anything more serious than a few repeat dates in recent years.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please let me know if I missed removing any of my bracketed in-story notes. Appreciate it!
> 
> Translations of Miles' slurring:  
>  “rr bit frisky this mrng,” = You're a bit frisky this morning.  
>  “tryn t slp hrr,” = trying to sleep here  
>  “Dnt wann mv.” = Don't wanna(want to) move
> 
> J-bad = Jalalabad
> 
> How Charlie could shower in those conditions I don't know! I like a small closed room with a heater on full blast. I like the room to sit at about 90-100F or I shiver like crazy.
> 
> If Miles was in fact Charlie's father, none of them knew about it. If Bass had any suspicious, he was keeping them to himself. (Keeping my thoughts on the matter to myself on this one.) Anyone, who can at least deal with them as Uncle/Niece... hope you enjoyed. ^-^
> 
> Had a zillion interruptions that stole my original story from me halfway through. Miles & Charlie's progression happened a little quicker in this version. Overall though I'm rather happy with how this story turned out. I loved writing in this style where we spent so much time from inside the perspective of the characters.
> 
> Apologies to anyone that was expecting my fully written out smut scenes. I have no plans on writing them for this story as the focus was on the things that led them there. (If anyone wants to, be my guest. I won't stop you.)
> 
> I've been told that this was useful, so I'm making it public. It was just a quick sketch, so sorry there are no labels. The top and bottom halves don't line up properly, please use your imagination.  
>   
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d73vo)
> 
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Is An Open Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474079) by [MerthurIsMyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP)




End file.
